The Legends of the NaruTale (Bring Rewriten)
by AngelKings
Summary: After the battle with Kaguya Naruto vanishes from the shinobi world and wakes up in a new one filled with monsters and skeletons.
1. Waking up Underground

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Naruto Undertale crossover. Now if you got any ideas on how to make this better or I did something wrong then please let me know! Also, a big thanks to ****Alphadash117** **for the idea. He basically gives me the ideas and I write em out. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Edit: I updated the story a bit so there are less mistakes. Also since I got a few complaints about this story im going to put up a warning...This Naruto is nerfed. The reason for that is because...well...what type of character development will come from him just being able just kick there asses in seconds. If Frisk, a untrained child could dodge those attacks, then Naruto can as well. Sure she has Reset, but she would still need the body and speed to dodge.**

Pain...Pain is all Naruto could feel. His face sore and covered with bruises. His stomach and chest ache from all the punishment it took from his former best friend. Naruto isn't even sure if they were ever friends. To add insult to injury, he fell hundreds of feet.

His once orange jacket is now nothing more than rags covered orange. His right sleeve has been torn off from his elbow, and his left sleeve ends right above his wrist. His jacket is open revealing his mesh shirt also exposing his cuts and bruises. His pants are looking a little better, but you can still see some tears and rips.

Naruto lifts his head up to look around, trying to spot anything that might help him in finding out where he is currently located. All he can see is darkness and a bed full of golden flowers. "W-Why...couldn't I have landed on that" grumbled out Naruto as he tried to get up. Even that was a challenge.

It took a few tried, but Naruto finally managed to get up off the ground. As he did though, he realized something…..He was short….A lot shorter. "Eh?...Eh!?...WHAT THE HELL DATTEBAYO!" Stuttered Naruto as he looked over himself. He was about four-feet-nine-inches, and he had a lot more baby fat then he should have.

'Kurama! Ya know whats going on?' Naruto asked the beast inside him, but he never got a reply. 'Kurama? Ya there buddy?' still no reply. Getting tired of waiting, he decided to talk face to face. Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in his mind scape.

As Naruto enters his mind scape, he expected to see his big furry friend. What he saw was Kurama, the mighty kyuubi no Yoko looking horrible as if he had just gotten a very bad sickness. His once bright orange fur looked more dull the it should be. It also looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"KURAMA!" yelled Naruto with worry. He quickly made his way over to his friend trying to see whats wrong. Again, he got no reasons. Naruto could tell that the Kyuubi was still strong however, he could feel a chunk of his power was taken away. This eased Naruto's worries a bit, but he was worried nonetheless. With a sigh Naruto left his mind scape.

As Naruto opened his eyes he finally realized something. His chakra felt….off. It felt like it was all over the place. Realization dawned on the blond shinobi. Naruto looked up and saw a hole leading to the surface, so he quickly tried to run up the there by putting chakra to his feet. Only to fall before he even made it a step up.

'M-My chakra….Did everything get turned back?' Naruto can take becoming a eleven-year old again. Even though it's a bit hard to take in, he has seen weirder, but having all his power being turned back again? All the hard work the blond has done was for nothing.

Not only is his friend down for the count, but he was also stripped of his power. At least for now. If he has the same amount of power as he did when he was 11, then he could get it back when he either gets older or trains harder. Still though, it sucks having everything that he has worked for gone. It's like having to spend a lot of money when your saving up for something. 'No use crying over it. Found that out a long time ago…' With a small grin on his face, Naruto made his way forward towards the darkness…..At least that was the plan until he saw a flower with a smile of its face.

In front of Naruto strode a flower with golden petals, kind of like the ones in the flower bed. The next thing that happened shocked Naruto…..It spoke. "HI! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. I couldn't help bu-" before Flowey could finish, Naruto burst out laughing. "HAHAH! What kinda stupid name is that!" Let it be known….Most of the time the blond knuckle head says stuff without thinking. This of course did not make Flowey happy….In fact it just pissed it off. It's still kept up a smile though, only a lot more forced than it was before.

When this happened Naruto noticed two things. One, he noticed that smile that Flowey gave him. Under it was something dark and …..He could still sense negative emotion. He quickly stopped laughing and jumped out of the way in order to dodge one of Flowey's attacks.

Right after he dodged, everything became black…..even him and Flowey. "You seemed confused. Let me explain" said Flowey, losing his kind smile. Now he is sporting a creepy grin which if you were to ask Naruto…..it kinda fit him in s strange way." See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being! Your soul can start, but can grow strong if you get a lot of LV" said Flowey with killer intent leaking out of him.

"What is LV?" asked Naruto with curiosity and a bit of nervousness. Something told him he was not going to like what he will be told. " heh..heh...**HEHEHEH! It stands for level of violence...from what I can see, you seem to have quite a bit.**" Naruto looked down and saw numbers. XP had a 0, but LV had over a hundred. In this world...its kill or be killed."

When Flowey looked at the blond, it expected a reaction of fear or worry. Instead it got a deadpan look from Naruto. "...Your a small, little flower who talks about kill or be killed….If anything your cute."

This got a reaction out of Flowey, and not a happy one. "Cute?...Cute...CUTE?! ILL KILL YOU!'' Flowey started firing flower pellets at Naruto make the former teen dodge. "OI! ALL I DID WAS CALL YOU CUTE!" Naruto winced when he stopped moving. He completely forgot that he was injured.

Flowey just ignored him and kept firing at him. One hit Naruto square in the face. "OW! How the hell does that hurt as much as a senbon!?" The attacks did not stop though. They kept firing with some hitting him.

This reminded Naruto of the wave mission when Haku fired senbon at him. It felt almost exactly like that. This time though, Naruto is going to fight back. As the little projectiles kept firing at him he dashed closer to Flowey with his fist pulled back. That is when he noticed something. First of all he was still hurt, second he did not keep his old speed and third...he had not gotten used to his younger height.

Naruto was then hit with another projectile, but this time on his bad leg. Soon, pellets surrounded Naruto closing of all his escape routes. " I told you...**Its kill or be killed in this world! HAHAHAH!" **Right when he was about to finish of Naruto, a fire ball hit Flowey.


	2. The caretaker and the Child

**Before this chapter starts I just want to say…..THANK YOU! I did not expect this to get the amount of intention it got. 26 follow and 19 favorites! I know it does not seem like much to some people, but to me it means a lot. I also got 8 reviews and only one was a hate comment!**

**Reaver216:I thank you for the kind words. I'll try to meet your expectations!**

**Monsterkillers124: I'll make sure to fix my grammar. Also I will not always follow their dialogue. Naruto is here, so there will be changes.**

**TheBlackSwort: Thank you! Here is your update.**

**Geraldwhusted: **

**Guest: You do realize that frisk, a human with no form of training can do this? Sure, they have the ability to reset, but they would still need the body to do the stuff they do. **

**Kilare T'suna: Hope I can keep you interested**

**PinkiePieParty122894: Hereis your next chapter!**

**Alright enough wasting time…..ON WORDS!**

Naruto looked at the direction the fireball came from. What he saw shocked him almost as much as seeing a talking flower. There stood a big goat lady. She was tall. A lot taller than the average human. She wore a purple robe with white sleeves. In the middle, she had a heart with a weird symbol in the middle.

"Are you ok child!?" Toriel was worried. The young boy in front of her was hurt. She could she the bruises and cuts on him. His outfit where all torn and ripped beyond fixing. He needed to be treated right away!

"What the hell are you?" Naruto deadpanned. Many people would have seen this and back away in fear or been beyond confused. While Naruto was shocked at first, he had seen worst. He fought a goddess, a giant snake, the tail beast and resurrected shinobi. What Naruto was not expecting was a smack on his head.

"OW! What was that for!?" When Naruto looked up at her, he saw a very unhappy goat lady. "Do not use foul language. You are but a child." A shiver went down Naruto's spine as she said that. The blond shinobi made a not to piss her off.

Right as Toriel was about to speak again, she heard a thud behind the blond child. She did not expect to see another child laying on a bed of flowers. Toriel guessed the child was a girl due to her small stature and long hair. She had a yellowish like skin color with brown hair that looked like it reached her mid back. She wore a blue shirt with purple stripes, and for bottom wear she wore simple blue shorts. She seemed to be about the blond's age and if not, a year or two years younger.

Naruto also noticed the girl behind him, but he also noticed something else. "Oh come on! She landed on the flowers while I landed on the cold rocky floor." This seemed to have woken the girl up as she started to get up.

When frisk woke up, she did not expect to see a blond boy who looked like he was injured, or a...Goat lady. She also noticed how the blond had an annoyed look on him if that pout was anything to go by.

"Are you ok child?" The little girl nodded. She landed on a bed of flowers. Why would she be hurt?

"Oi, Goat lady. Where are we?" asked Naruto. He really wanted to get out of there and make his way back to his village. He wanted to find out what happened to Sasuke and what is wrong with Kurama. He is really starting to get worried for his friend.

"Before I tell you, may I ask for your names?" If there was only one child, she would have just called them child. Now that there were two of them she could not just call them child. It would be confusing for the both of them.

With a grin, Naruto responded. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Shinobi of the hidden leaf village!" exclaimed Naruto with a thumbs up. This cause Frisk to giggle at him. She did not know what a shinobi was or the village that he was talking about. The way he said it was funny to her.

Toriel was confused, but also giggle. She knew what a shinobi was thanks to her books. While what they did was terrible. She thought he just liked to play pretend. She did not know what village he was talking about, so she just assumed it was his home.

" I'm frisk" said the now named frisk with a smile. At first she was scared because she did not know who they where, but the blond melted her worries away with that introduction.

"I am Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins. I come here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. Luckily I came just in time to save young Naruto. I am quite surprised that another child has fallen down into the ruins. Now, both of you follow me. I am going to take you to my home." As Toriel finishes her introduction, she turns around and enters through a door.

Both of the children just follow her. Frisk is just following her with no question, but Naruto has another thought going through his head as he also follows. 'She better not be a pervert.'

As Naruto enters the room, he sees how different it is to the one he was in before. There in front of him lays a purple colored floor with roses in the middle, formed into a square. Two stairs that lead into another room with roses in between. The thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was the golden star above the roses. He nudged Frisk and pointed towards the direction Naruto was pointing at with a confused look on her face.

"Do you see that?" asked Naruto with confusion laced in his voice. 'Could she not see it?' Naruto just kept looking at the golden star with even more confusion. Was he going insane?

"I see roses. They are pretty. Is that what you are pointing at?" Frisk saw Naruto's face and immediately knew that is not what he was pointing at.

Naruto just walk towards the start and touches it. Once he touched it, he felt less tired and saw his bruises and cuts just disappear. In front of him appeared a black box with a white outline with text in the middle. **(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored. Save? Yes No)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short, but when I was working on this I was packing to leave for California so I was rushed to finish this fast. I am on my way home right now. The reason this is done is because I did this on my phone or at least finished this. I am accepting criticism as long as you have a good reason to do so. I do not want to see stuff like "You nerfed naruto" or "Your trash". Again, sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope the wait was worth it for you all. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Naruto has felt fear before. He might not show it as much as others, but he feels fear. The other times he has felt fear, at least he was able to move and talk ...here, he was powerless. He tried to move, but that cause pain. A lot of pain. He tried screaming, but it felt as if his vocal cords have been cut. Even moving his eyes hurt.

He just lays there, waiting for something to happen, anything. Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard a voice. "**Well.. I haven't seen you before. Your new, I like that. This will make things more interesting."**

He tried to turn his eyes to see who was talking, but pain shot through his whole body. It felt as if he was being burned alive! "**Moving will make things worse! I would not try it if I were you! You will help me kill them all!" **said the voice giddly.

As soon as she let those words escape her mouth, she felt him slowly sitting up. It hurt like a bitch for him, but he was not going to be a weapon. He refused that destiny back then, he was going to refuse it again. Even if it hurt. Then again, no one ever said it was easy.

"**H-How are you getting up! The pain should make you instinctively not move!" **Naruto let out a dry chuckle as he slowly turned his head towards her. " I-I'm not h-hurting anybody. N-Not for you…. N-Not for anyone!"

He saw the girl who was talking to him, or at least the outline. She was about his height which meant she was his age or at least somewhere around this area.

He reached out for her, but his vision went black.

"Dahhh!" yelled out Naruto as sweat poured down ragged clothes. He looked around, left and right looking to see if the girl was still there. He let out a sigh of relief escaped him as he saw he was alone and safe. He also felt relieved to feel no pain, but a bit of numbness.

He was unsure if it was a dream. It felt similar to waking up to his mindscape. It couldn't be his mindscape as he did not see or feel Kurama.

"N-Naruto are you ok?" asked Frisk with a sleepy voice. '_I must have woken her up while I was sleeping…. These walls are pretty thin.'_

"I heard you fall of the bed" replied Frisk with a bit of a giggle as she saw Naruto on the floor, tied up in his blanket.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he saw he was in deed on the floor …..tied up as well. With a nervous laugh, he said "Heh…. Bad dream?" while he rubbed the back of his head.

Frisk lost her smile when she heard his response and grew a worried look "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." He responded with a shrug and grin, hiding his true feelings on that 'nightmare'. He did not need to worry her more.

Frisk had a thoughtful look on her face until she finally walked towards Naruto and hugged him. " I had a lot of bad dreams to… Of me hurting people… But now your here! We can be friends!"

Naruto could not help, but catch on to her tone of voice. It was one of regret and sadness.

"You ok Frisk?" asked Naruto with worry. He might be in a kids body, but he is seventeen years old, and seeing a kid sad pulled at his heart.

"...I-" before she can speak, Toriel opens the door with a frown on her face.

"What are you two still doing awake? It's late and way past your bedtime." scolded Toriel.

While Toriel was scolding Naruto and Frisk, He was thinking of what Frisk might off said. '_Bad dreams ...hurting people ...Regret… Has she hurt someone before?'_ questioned Naruto to himself as he wondered what she meant by what he was told. He hoped it was not anything to bad.

"Sans you lazy bones! It's time you go to work!" Sans lazily opened his eyes as he saw his brother carrying him as he shook him. Sans being the responsible brother that he is responded.

"Nah" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, making his younger brother Papyrus, angry.

"I don't have time for this! I have to get ready to see Undyne!" exclaimed Papyrus as he dropped Sans on his bed, storming out of the room. Sans waited a minute until he heard the door shut before he let his grin drop as he let out a sigh.

He looked tired. Not the sleepy or lazy tired, but the stressed out tired. He had to go back to his little guard duty, but he wanted a little break from that. At least that is what he wanted. He still had to go there.

Another sigh escaped him as he got up and left his house. He took a right behind a house, he was taking a short cut.

Sans forgot the feeling of dread he got as he waited for her to show up. Even from the beginning it was a long wait. How should he great her again? Nice and cheery or give her a warning from the get-go.

He would decide on how to great her when he saw her XP. Who knows, He might get a break this time. '_Heh...Ya right' _thought Sans with a bitter chuckle. He has not gotten a break since the kid showed up. No matter how nice or evil she was.

***Crunch**

***Crunch**

***Crunch**

***Crunch**

'_Looks like she's he-' _His eyes widen as he looked up and saw Frisk, but she was not by herself. Besides her was a boy about her age-maybe older- with blond hair and peach skin. He wore a green shirt with yellow stripes, and chocolate colored pants, but they were burnt and ripped. That is not the thing that caught his attention though. It was his LV…..It is unknown….

**SOOOORYYYY! I have not posted in a loooong time. I was not able to post this sooner because of stuff going on my account. Turns out my friend did something. I know this is short but I am working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted. If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Note

**Ok everyone, as the title says, this can be good news, but bad news to others. I'll be rewriting this. The reason for that is really simple. I came up with something. I was away for a while, unmotivated because I had no idea where to go after this. Sure, I know what happened in the middle, but I set it up in a way that I do not agree with. Wish I would have seen it sooner then waste your time. I'll still keep the old one up, as a reminder of what not to do, but the new one will be my main focus. I know I will lose a lot of readers from this, but I gotta try right? **


End file.
